


Friday Night

by K_Oss



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Groping, M/M, Mommy Mystique, Post X-Men: Apocalypse, Protective Mystique, nightsilver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Oss/pseuds/K_Oss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystique watches Kurt and Pietro during a training session, and decides that she cannot let their relationship continue.  (Set post X-Men: Apocalypse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, I'm back! :D Big thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments on my last thing, definitely made my week! I hope you like this one, too--I'm actually kind of proud of it, which is rare for me to say. I struggled a bit with Mystique's character, because... well, she's kind of a bitch? But in a good way? I dunno, I hope it came out okay. If nothing else, the Nightsilver bits are so cute that they hurt to write a little bit, so I figure that's a good sign. Working on another one, too, so let me know what you think! <3
> 
> (Also I still don't know what the fuck I'm doing with the tags, so please tell me if I missed some shit. Thanks!)

**Friday Night**

                Raven gritted her teeth, trying to school her wrathful expression to one of careful neutrality for what felt like the hundredth time that day.  Through the Danger Room’s observation window, she watched as Erik’s brat used his gift of speed to run circles around killer machinery, to tug his teammates from the path of certain destruction… and to steal kisses from and playfully grope at a laughing Kurt.  It was almost too quick to notice, but Raven saw.  She had been _watching_ them, dammit, and she knew what Peter was up to with Kurt, even if her son hadn’t yet figured it out for himself.  But unfortunately, for all of her abilities and hard-won skills, it seemed that she was powerless to stop it.

                Surely, this was what hell was like.

                Her heart stuttered just slightly as a cruel metal hand reached for Nightcrawler, only to come up clutching a cloud of blue smoke.  It was bad enough that Kurt was _here_ , of all places—in Charles’ house, learning to fight, preparing for _war_ , the very fate that she had sought to avoid when she had left him in Germany nineteen years ago.  Worse still that she had to see him every day, knowing what she knew and unwilling to tell him.  After all, the _last_ thing he needed after what he had been through was to find out that his teacher was secretly the mother who had abandoned him, and that his father had been captured, killed, and dissected—hopefully in that order—for the dubious sin of looking like… well, like _him_.  She wouldn’t place that burden on him.  She _couldn’t_. 

                But _God_ …  It was hard to keep quiet.  Especially while watching Quicksilver flirt so blatantly with him, and tease him, and _did he just grab Kurt’s ass?_

“Maximoff!” she yelled into the microphone, her voice tight and clipped.  “Stop screwing around!  Pull this sort of crap on a mission and you’d be _dead_ already!”  Probably because without the bulletproof glass between them, she’d have killed him by now.  Not that he needed to know that.

                To his credit, the young mutant glanced sheepishly in her direction and gave her a little salute before diving back into the battle… but not before giving a blushing Kurt a final little peck on the lips.  Raven rolled her eyes as Jean, Storm, and Jubilee all teased them through their communicators.  The pair had quickly become a favorite couple amongst the girls of the school, and Raven had frequently overheard them cooing over how _cute_ and _sweet_ the two of them were together.  It made Rave want to scream every time.  Maybe Peter had these _children_ fooled, but Raven knew.  There was nothing cute or innocent about this situation.  She herself had been used too many times by men who found her appearance “exotic,” who had claimed to love her, only to discard her as soon as the fascination faded. 

                And now this… this _miniature Erik_ was trying to do the same thing to her son.

                Mystique would do anything she could to make sure that what had happened to her did not happen to Kurt.

                A final laser blast flared, and the sim ended, wreckage and rubble strewn across the room.  Peter was at Kurt’s side in a second, scooping him up and spinning him around as the blue mutant yelped indignantly.  She could still hear all of the children through the comms, chatting excitedly amongst themselves, a nigh-incomprehensible cacophony of teenage babble, but through it all, she managed to catch snippets of Peter’s distinctly fast-paced voice talking to Kurt: phrases like “movie night,” “sleep in tomorrow,” and finally, “your room or mine?”

                Oh, hell no.

                Striding out of the command center, she managed to put on a calm, collected face—after all, wasn’t changing her face under pressure what she was so good at?—as she entered the Danger Room.  The kids immediately fell into formation, a habit that, she was pleased to say, was already second nature to them.  Even if Peter did stand just a _little_ too close to Kurt.

               “Good job, everyone,” she said.  She felt just the slightest twinge of guilt as she saw the look Peter and Kurt shared, proud grins spreading across both of their faces… and truly, she was proud of them, too.  Both of them had come so far, learned so much in the past few weeks, and they—as well as the others—were developing into admirable warriors.  They deserved to be proud.  They deserved to be _happy_.

                But, she reminded herself, Kurt deserved better.  Peter was her student, but Kurt was her _son_.  The only good and pure thing that she had ever had a hand in creating, and she’d be damned if she would let him waste himself on some self-proclaimed loser who would still be living in his mother’s basement had _a literal Apocalypse_ not forced his hand.

               “Peter,” she said sharply, bringing them back to attention.  “Clean-up duty.  And take care of the hangar and the jet, too—the Professor has a recruiting trip tomorrow morning.  Everyone else, get some rest.”

                She felt a surge of satisfaction as she watched the grin melt right off of his smug face.  To be fair, she was completely within her rights to make this demand—too old to attend the school as a student, but not qualified as a teacher, Peter had agreed to earn his keep as a glorified errand boy of sorts, at least temporarily.  No one could accuse Raven of favoritism or bias.  And until the little spaz settled down enough to find a more suitable niche at the school, she planned to milk her power over him for all it was worth. 

                “But… but it’s Friday night,” Peter protested, as though stating the obvious would be enough to sway her.  Raven arched an eyebrow, not letting her annoyance show.

                “And?” she asked coolly.

                “ _Friday night!_ ” Peter repeated, indignation apparently rendering him incapable of formulating any other argument.  Next to him, Jean shook her head in sympathy.

                “I believe what he’s _trying_ to say,” she said, quirking a smile at the older boy,” is that it’s date night.  He and Kurt have plans.”

                “Yes, that!” Peter said, nodding gratefully at Jean. 

                “Maybe he could do it tomorrow morning?” Scott suggested.  “Clean up the hangar before the Professor has to fly out, then do the Danger Room?”

               Peter nodded enthusiastically, looking like a hyperactive bobble-head.  “Yeah, I could do that,” he agreed hopefully.  “I don’t need much sleep, you know.  I can be up first thing, Professor won’t even know the difference.  Please?”

                She was losing, she realized.  How the hell was she losing?  She had made them into a team, and now they were teaming up against her…  How the hell did she keep letting shit like this happen?

                And it didn’t help any when she made the mistake of glancing to Peter’s left, where golden eyes, distraught but hopeful, stared at her imploringly.  She felt herself soften under that gaze, her ire fading in the face of her son’s silent plea.

                But no.  She had to do this, for him.

                With an effort, she wrenched her gaze back to Peter.  Focused on him.  Took in the easy, confident stance, the sense of victory already settling across his face.  She had seen that same look in Erik’s eyes too many times, and she had given in.  Had let him win, over and over.

                Not this time, she thought, steeling herself. 

                “You know the agreement, Peter,” she said evenly.  “Either honor it, or start packing.”

                His eyes widened in surprise at having his victory snatched away from him, and Kurt let out an involuntary little noise of dismay beside him.  She refused to look at her son, though.  This was for his own good, she reminded herself, keeping her gaze fixed on Peter, challenging, _daring_ him to fight back.

                Momentarily, he nodded, jaw clenched, and Raven let herself smirk a little at the surrender.

                _Yes_ , she though as the others led Kurt away, promising to keep him company.  _Finally.  I’m the one in control here, and now you know it._

Though to be sure, the victory would have tasted sweeter had she not then had to watch Peter give Kurt a (rather too-thorough) kiss goodbye.

***

                The task would have taken a normal student all weekend; for Peter, at full speed, it would have taken half an hour, tops.  Fortunately for Raven, though, his injured leg still wasn’t quite back to its full strength just yet, and so it was that an hour later the young mutant had just finished his work on the Danger Room and was moving on to the hangar.  She watched from the doorway, unnoticed by her student, as he stretched his back and groaned, muttering something about getting “too old for this shit” under his breath.  Still, he gathered the cleaning supplies, eyeing the massive form of Hank’s warplane with determination and only a hint of frustration.

                She had to give it to him: his stubborn dedication to the task surprised her.  It was almost admirable. 

                Satisfied that he was not shirking his task, she turned to make her retreat—only to whirl around again at the distinctive _bamf_ sound that she had become so familiar with over the last few weeks.

                “Jesus fuck, Kurt!” Peter yelped, stumbling back gracelessly.  “We’ve talked about this!  Stop _doing_ that!”

                The blue mutant just laughed, perched on one wing of the jet with his tail hanging down and waving slowly beneath him.  “I will stop,” he agreed.  “When you stop making that _hilarious_ sound every time.”

                “I’ve been a bad influence on you,” Peter grumbled, making Kurt laugh.  “What’re you doing here, Baby Blue?”

                Raven felt her eye twitch at the pet name, but Kurt seemed unperturbed.  He bamfed again, landing on the floor next to Peter, and wound his arms around the older boy’s neck.

                “I thought I could help you clean up,” he said cheerfully.  “I know it was not the original ‘date night’ plan, but…  I missed you.  And I thought we could still spend some time together, and it will go faster this way.  Ja?”

                Peter’s hands moved up to cup Kurt’s face, his thumbs rubbing over the scars on his cheeks in a too-familiar manner.  “Aw, Kurt…” he murmured, and there was reverence and something else—something soft and deep and warm—in his voice.  “You’re too good to me, you know that?”

                Raven, still seething quietly in the doorway, was inclined to agree.  This, _this_ , had been exactly what she had been afraid of—Peter would _use_ Kurt, use his good nature to take advantage of him, while Peter himself slacked off and took the credit.  She wouldn’t let that happen.  She _couldn’t_.

                Filled with righteous fury, Raven opened her mouth to announce her presence, to show Erik’s brat once and for all that _he couldn’t get away with this shit on her watch_ , when—

                “But you shouldn’t be helping me.”

                Raven’s mouth shut with an audible click, thankfully unnoticed by the two young men. 

                “You… don’t want me here?” Kurt asked hesitantly, confusion and just a hint of hurt in his voice. 

                “Of course I do.  I _always_ want you here,” Peter said reassuringly, running his fingers through blue-black hair.  Kurt hummed in appreciation, and Peter smiled.  “But Mystique’s right.  This was the deal—I work, I stay.  And besides, you need your rest.  I know that ‘porting takes a lot out of you, whereas I“—Here, he paused to puff out his chest in a frankly ridiculous manner—“am an endless font of energy.”

                Kurt chuckled.  “You are that,” he agreed.  “I just… sometimes I worry that Mystique is… _targeting_ you, because she doesn’t approve.  Of us.”

                Raven froze as Kurt’s words sank in, her heart aching at the dejection and insecurity in her son’s voice.  Oh _God._   He wasn’t _wrong_ , exactly, but she had never meant for Kurt to think that it was because of _that_.  After all he had been through, she _never_ wanted him to feel persecuted like that again.  And yet…  God, this really was her hell.

                To her surprise, though, Peter just laughed.  “Are you serious right now, Blue?” he asked incredulously.  “Mystique wouldn’t care about that sort of thing.  Hell, she’s made it her _life’s mission_ to protect weirdoes and outcasts like us.”

                Kurt pouted, his tail coiling anxiously behind him.  “I suppose you are right,” he said pensively.  “But I cannot help but feel that she acts different towards you…”

                “She probably just thinks I’m obnoxious,” Peter said, shrugging.  “She wouldn’t be the first.  Or the last, for that matter.  I’m kind of an acquired taste, you know?”

                “Mm, that is true,” Kurt agreed, a soft smile on his face as leaned in for a “taste.”  It was a quick, chaste kiss, but even so, Peter looked completely _gone_ when it was over, a stupid smile on his face, his eyes focused on Kurt like he was the only person in the world. 

                And that was when Raven realized it—Peter was honestly, truly, and completely _in love_ with Kurt.  And from the mirrored expression on her son’s face, she could tell that it was mutual.  How had she missed this?

                “Get going, Elf,” Peter said after a long moment of just… _holding_ Kurt, like he was the most precious thing in the world.  “I can’t get any work done if you’re here being all cute and stuff.  But if I know you’re waiting for me, I bet I can have this done before midnight, and we can still watch a movie before we crash.”

                “Oh, ja?” Kurt murmured playfully, making no move to leave.

                “Ja, Liebchen,” Peter said, grinning and kissing Kurt’s cheek.  The blue mutant wrinkled his nose, snorting with laughter.

                “Your accent is horrible.”

                “Oh yeah?  ‘Cause your is adorable.”

                Kurt smiled fondly, one tridactyl hand brushing back Peter’s bangs.  “Try to hurry, okay?” he asked, and when Peter nodded his agreement, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

                Peter sighed as he was left alone again, but he reached for the bucket of sudsy water with renewed vigor.  “Okay, plane,” he said, loudly, to the empty room.  “My baby’s waitin’ for me, and I can’t disappoint him.  Let’s get this over with!”

                Raven watched as his form blurred disconcertingly, the speedster once again in motion—and it was hard for her to tell, but she thought that he _was_ moving faster now.  Not that it mattered.

                She could admit when she had been defeated.

                “Maximoff!” she barked into the hangar, and suddenly, there he was, two feet in front of her.  Luckily, she was used enough to him by now that she didn’t jump or yelp in surprise.  She stood her ground, her expression calm and calculating. 

                “Yes, ma’am?” he asked, unwontedly polite, and she realized with some amusement that he was nervous.  Quirking a smile to put him at ease, she nodded at the clock.

                “It’s getting late,” she noted, “and the jet doesn’t look as bad as I thought.  Can probably go for another trip or two before it needs a real scrub-down.  Why don’t you take the rest of the night off?”

                Peter blinked, his mouth gaping a little in surprise.  Then he grinned, an excited spark in his eyes as he gave her a little salute.  “Yes, _ma’am_!” he said.  “Thank you!  I swear, I’ll make it up to you, next time I’ll make sure this plane is so shiny that you’ll go _blind_ when the light hits it!”

                “That seems a bit excessive,” Raven said drily.  “Just keep up the good work.  And… And about you and Kurt…”

                She trailed off for just a moment, trying to organize her thoughts, and Peter’s eyes narrowed.  His stance changed, just slightly, and she could see in his face something she had only seen in him during the battle with Apocalypse—the look of someone ready and willing to fight for something important to him. 

                “What about us?” he asked, his tome calm but laced with warning.

                “…Take care of him,” she said finally.  “He… He’s a gentle soul.  A good person in a very harsh world.  He deserves to be happy.”

                Peter relaxed minutely, chuckling softly and running a hand through his hair.  “Yeah, tell me something I don’t know.”

                And Raven, agreeing to his request, blurted out, “If you hurt him, I’ll kill you.”

                She realized a half-second too late the mistake she had made.  Peter opened his mouth to respond, probably with some smart-ass comment, and then he just… stopped.  His eyes swept over her face, taking in her eyes, her cheekbones, her nose and the line of her jaw, and surely her _color_ , and she was reminded very suddenly that no matter how he acted, he was not an idiot.  Far from it, if his mind was anywhere near as quick as the rest of him.  She swallowed and squared her jaw, staring him down stubbornly as she watched the pieces fall into place, watched her secrets make themselves known in his mind. 

                After a moment—one of the longest of her life—he nodded, his expression serious.  “Don’t worry.  I’ll take good care of him, I promise.  I…  I know some of what he’s been through.  It’s not my goal to make his life harder, or more complicated.  Not now.”

                _Not until you’re ready to tell him.  Not until you’re ready to be his parent, the mother he deserves._

                Raven acknowledged the silent promise with a nod, not trusting herself to speak.  _Erik_ , she wondered, _how did such goodness manage to come from the likes of_ us?

                It was almost enough to make her believe in Charles’ future—a dream she had always thought too optimistic to ever become a reality.

                Peter grinned, letting himself slip back into his usual persona.  “Besides,” he said, “I’d have to be an even bigger idiot than I already am to fuck it up with Kurt. He’s _easily_ the best thing that’s ever happened to me.  Even better than the invention of the Walk-Man.  Or _Oreos_.”

                Raven laughed, and if the sound came out slightly choked with emotion, the younger mutant was kind enough to ignore it.  “Just… just one more thing, Peter,” she said, and Peter quirked an eyebrow in question.  “Could you maybe—just maybe—try to refrain from _groping_ the poor boy during training?”

                Peter’s grin turned just slightly wicked at that.  The boy apparently had no shame at being caught grabbing his boyfriend’s ass in front of said boyfriend’s mother.  “No promises,” he said simply, and then he was gone.

                Raven sighed.  Perhaps their private little war was not over quite yet.

*End*

**Author's Note:**

> Question: Does anyone have any thoughts on whether I should be using "Peter" or "Pietro" here? Because I kind of like that using Peter differentiates the XMCU Quicksilver from all other Quicksilvers, but at the same time, it feels kinda wrong... Meh, let me know what you think.
> 
> Oh, and I just recently set up a Tumblr account: K-Oss-Theory.tumblr.com, if anyone wants to give me a shout there. It's pretty bare so far, but I'm hoping to do more with posting headcanons and shiz... So yeah. Say hi or something. Later!


End file.
